


The Saint and The Sinner

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 10th day, Devil, Dirty Talk, Heaven & Hell, KNKinktober2K18, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: What if Naruto as a favorite angel has to bring Kakashi back home?





	The Saint and The Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> The 10th day kink - Dirty Talk! And I'm almost back at track cause it's already after midnight again *sighs* Oh well, I hope you had fun as much as I had it while writing it. Don't hesitate to leave me feedback, I'd really appreciate it.

Naruto moved his angelic wings sitting on the edge of the king size bed. How he even ended up in the situation like this? The purest angel, the favorite of the God was sitting in the Devil’s bedroom waiting for inevitable. He wiped up his sweaty palms on his naked thighs.

“ _Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ I can’t believe you still didn’t chicken out.” the demon came in the room, horns barely visible through his spiky hair. The bastard was handsome as hell which he ruled.

“I’m not the one to be afraid of anything in here. If I’m the only one capable of bringing you back to the home of our Father, I’m willing to sacrifice myself.” the blond replied calmly holding his chin high. Devil caught his chin between his fingers, his lips hovering above his only inches away.

_“If you say so my little angel~”_  his soft baritone caressed not only his rosy lips but also all the muscles in his abdomen, making him shiver unwittingly. A devilish smirk spread on his face and just after he kissed the saint plump lips fiercely. Naruto whimpered at the heat of kiss, feeling every cellule of his body burn from the touch. Shortly the evil pinned him to his covers, sliding their skin against each other making them burn with passion.

His angelic wings spread wide when he arched his back in pleasure, the devil himself sucking and nipping on his oversensitive skin. The blond never felt such a pleasure in his life, being in the bliss bigger than even facing God.

“Talk to me dirty my little angel, tell me what you want me to do.” Kakashi purred into his skin making a wet trail of kisses down his chest.

“ _Ugh_ , but I don’t know what to!” he whimpered under the ministrations when skilled tongue flicked around his hard nipple.

“Tell me how bad you want it, use bad words, curse! Don’t worry, it only seems kinky the first time.” he bitted harshly on the hard numb, tearing another scream from the man underneath him.

“ _Oooo~ Yes!_  Please, take me! Make me scream blasphemes so heaven can hear us!” the cute blush covered his cheeks and chest when he tried to please his lover. Devil nipped at his navel smirking.

“You can do it better, come on. Tell me how hard you need to be fucked, how you want my dick inside you.” he dragged his slick tongue onwards, covering the never touched skin in saliva. Another whimper fell from angelic lips, the slick muscle probing his hole.

“P-please, f-fuck me-e!” tanned arms covered his sky blue eyes in embarrassment when demons tongue was teasing his entrance. Kakashi thrusted his tongue in and out, slurping the excess of saliva leisurely when he pulled away finally.

“That’s not enough Naruto, and remember if I won’t be satisfied with my little bitch I won’t come back to heaven.” he rubbed his tip against the hole, making the angel squirm more. His wings moving beneath him frantically.

“Please Kakashi, push your hard dick in my tight hole! Fuck me like your best whore in all the unive-  _AAAH_ ~!” a loud scream torn from his throat when the devil pushed in his head abruptly, clinging at his hips leaving bruises.

“That’s better, good God your so fucking tight!” Kakashi screamed, his eyes turning red at the feeling around his shaft.

“Yes my tight ass is sucking in your big fat cock,  _ooooo_ ~!” another moan left his lips when the silverette rocked his hips back and forth, making him take him deeper with every move.

“That’s right, you’re my new slut. The best one I ever had, you’re staying with me in hell, did you understand?!” he pulled his calves on his shoulders making him take more and more. Naruto whimpered in pleasure when his prostate was abused, his small hole extended to the abnormal size.

“ _Yes, yes, yes~!_  Make me dirty, make me yours! Make me scream your fucking name!” Naruto couldn’t remember why he was sent to hell, but he couldn’t care less at the moment feeling a pure bliss. Kakashi kissed him sweetly, bending his body in a half.

“You’re mine now, my property and I’ll do with you whatever I fucking want to!” a loud smack was aimed for his ass leaving a pulsing handprint. The blond grasped the sheets in pain and pleasure, pulling his ass for the better angle.

“I’m yours, only yours, I will do whatever you want! Just please, I beg you, make me cum now! I want to sprinkle your chest with my seed, I want to taste it on my lips.” the words were shotting out from his mouth one after another. Blasphemes falling easily when the devil himself was fucking him into insanity.

_“AAA~! Nnnnghhh~”_  Naruto was close to his limit, clenching around the shaft moving inside him with inhuman speed and hardness. The demon kissed him one more time, pushing his tongue in, almost choking him with it. A loud moan was muffled when the angel climaxed first time in his angelic life, losing all the pureness in his body. Spurting devils chest and his lips with his juices like he promised to. Kakashi bit his arm hard, leaving his mark on his skin and sprinkling his semen inside him, claiming him as his for eternity. 


End file.
